


Sleepless

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Guilt, Night Terrors, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Love, Protective Bill Denbrough, Survived AU, Worried Bill Denbrough, pennywise is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill comforts Georgie from a night terror.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This was slightly rushed— I haven’t used Ao3, in years so um, this is kinda like a test fanfic to see if I like it or not

It’s been some weeks since Georgie has been found and brought home, but, since his parents have completely given up on even caring or talking to them. They’re rarely even home anymore. 

Bills been taking their money from their hidden stash, which is poorly hidden, to pay for Georgies therapy and dentist appointment. Due to being held captive by a clown for so long, he’s been traumatized. The poor boy couldn’t even eat that much, when he was found, it was hard to tell if he was just skin and bones underneath the clothes. He even had a cavity from poor dental care.

But that didn’t bother him at all. Bill loved Georgie more than anything and anyone. He’s been getting better each day from therapy, but, he still had some problems.

It was another night that felt normal for the teen. He gave Georgie a bath, let him get dressed for bed and went to bed with him. Since he didn’t like anything clowned themed, or anything with the shade of royal red, he wanted to sleep with Bill till they figured out on what color to paint his walls.

At around 2:30 AM, Georgie was screaming and crying in his sleep. “No! Noo! I don’t wanna go back! I don’t want to!” The boy cries luckily woke Bill up. He was confused at first, wondering why Georgie was squirming. But immediately knew what to do.

He hugged him close, making sure to not squeeze too tightly. And took a hold of the boys hand. Giving it some gentle squeezes. “Shh, it’s okay..” he mumbled to him, not even stuttering.

Georgies flailing died down, but his whimpers stayed. Some occasional mumbles of “No, let me go..” could be heard. Bill could feel tears stain his shirt, but that wasn’t a bother. “I’m here, I won’t let it get you.” 

He comforted him softly, still holding onto his hand and soothingly rubbing it with his thumb. After a few minutes of soft spoken comforts, Georgie finally calmed down. Now not wanting to let go of Bill. 

The teen smiled down at him, and gave his forehead a gentle kiss before getting comfortable. Looking at the clock to see what time it was. It was now 3:00 AM. Bill decided to stay up and watch over Georgie as he slept. Just to make sure he didn’t have another night terror. 

The boy woke up, feeling a little exhausted from the night terror. He looked over at Bill, who was now asleep. The hand-holding never leaving. Georgie didn’t remember what happened last night, but he was glad that Bill never let go.


End file.
